


同天节群臣开夜宴

by NorthDeath



Series: 天水一色 [10]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, 红楼paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 光荣属于《红楼梦》。
Relationships: 王安石/赵顼, 章惇/苏轼, 高滔滔/司马光
Series: 天水一色 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510910
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	同天节群臣开夜宴

神庙因说：“咱们也该行个令才好。”禹玉道：“斯文些才好，别大呼小叫，叫人听见。二则臣等才疏学浅，可不要那些文的。”持正笑道：“拿骰子咱们选官罢。”神庙道：“没趣，不好。咱们占花木名儿好。”吉甫笑道：“正是，早已想弄这个玩意儿。”禹玉道：“这个玩意虽好，人少了没趣。”子容笑道：“依臣说，咱们竟悄悄的把司马相公、王相公、苏学士请了来，玩一会子，到二更天再睡不迟。”禹玉道：“又开门合户的闹，倘或遇见太后来问？”神庙道：“怕什么！咱们章相公也吃酒，再请他一声才好。还有小范相公。”众人都道：“小范相公罢了，他在韩魏王府上，叨登的大发了。”神庙道：“怕什么，你们就快请去。”子容存中都巴不得一声，二人忙命开门，各带小黄门分头去请。  
吉甫、持正、禹玉三人又说：“他两个去请，只怕不肯来，须得我们去请，死活拉了来。”于是禹玉吉甫忙又命大貂珰打个灯笼，二人又去。果然君实说写书呢，介甫说身上不好。他二人再三央求：“好歹给我们一点体面，略坐坐再来。”众人听了，却也欢喜。因想不请稚圭，倘或被他知道了倒不好，便命子宣同子容也再三的请了稚圭和尧夫二人，会齐先后都到了集英殿中。禹玉又死活拉了少游来。炕上又并了一张桌子，方坐开了。神庙忙说：“王相公怕冷，过这边靠板壁坐。”又拿了个靠背垫着些。禹玉等都端了椅子在炕沿下陪着。介甫却离桌远远的靠着靠背，因笑向君实、稚圭、子厚等道：“你们日日说人家夜饮聚赌，今日我们自己也如此。以后怎么说人？”稚圭笑道：“有何妨碍？一年之中不过圣节间如此，并没夜夜如此，不似你当年。”  
说着，吉甫拿了一个竹雕的签筒来，里面装着象牙花名签子，摇了一摇，放在当中。又取过骰子来，盛在盒内，摇了一摇，揭开一看，里面是六点，数至君实。君实便笑道：“我先抓，不知抓出个什么来。”说着将筒摇了一摇，伸手掣出一签。大家一看，只见签上画着一枝垂柳，题着“宣温万年”四字。下面又有镌的小字，一句诗，道是：  
年年岁岁奉君王。  
又注着：“在席共贺一杯。此为万年之树，随意命人，不拘诗词雅谑，或新曲一支为贺。”众人都笑说：“巧得很！你也原配柳枝词。”说着大家共贺了一杯。君实吃过，便笑说：“鲁直唱一支我们听罢。”鲁直道：“既这样，大家吃了门杯好听。”  
于是大家吃酒，鲁直便唱：“读书欲精不欲博……”众人都道：“快打回去！这会子很不用你来经讲。拣你极好的唱来。”鲁直只得细细的唱了一支《清平乐》“春归何处，寂寞无行路……”才罢。神庙却只管拿着那签，口内颠来倒去念“年年岁岁奉君王”，听了这曲子，眼看着鲁直不语。子瞻忙一手夺了，撂与君实。  
君实又掷了一个十六点，数到子厚。子厚笑道：“还不知得个什么。”伸手掣了一根出来，自己一瞧，便撂在桌上，黑了脸道：“很不该行这个令！这原是外头措大们行的令，许多混帐话在上头。”众人不解，禹玉等忙拾起来。众人看时，上面一枝杏花，那红字写着“天涯何处”四字，诗云：  
多情却被无情恼。  
注云：“得此签者，必贵易交，大家恭贺一杯，再同饮一杯。”众人笑说道：“我们说是什么呢，这签原是坊中取笑的，除了这两三根有这话的，并无杂话。这有何妨？韩魏王已得了托孤的富贵，难道你也是托孤大臣不成？大喜，大喜！”说着大家来敬子厚。  
子厚那里肯饮，却被子瞻、少游、稚圭等三四个人，强死强活，灌了一钟才罢。  
子厚只叫：“蠲了这个，再行别的。”众人断不肯依。子瞻拿着他的手，强掷了个十九点出来，便该魏王掣。魏王摇了一摇，掣出一根来一看，笑道：“好极！你们瞧瞧这行子，竟有些意思。”众人瞧那签上，画着一枝芍药，写着“无双亭下”四字，那一面旧诗是：  
自知不负广陵春。  
注云：“自饮一杯，下家掷骰。”稚圭笑道：“真有趣，你们掷去罢，我只自吃一杯，不问你们的废兴。”说着便吃酒，将骰过给介甫。  
介甫一掷是十八点，便该子瞻掣。子瞻笑着，揎拳掳袖的，伸手掣了一根出来。  
大家看时，一面画着一枝海棠，题着“香梦沉酣”四字。那面诗道是：  
只恐夜深花睡去。  
介甫笑道：“‘夜深’二字改‘石凉’两个字倒好。”众人知他打趣日间子瞻醉眠的事，都笑了。子瞻笑指那自行船给介甫看，又说：“快坐上吃鱼饵去罢，别多说了。”众人都笑了。因看注云：“既云香梦沉酣，掣此签者，不便饮酒，只令上下两家各饮一杯。”子瞻拍手笑道：“阿弥陀佛，真真好签！”恰好介甫是上家，神庙是下家，二人斟了两杯，只得要饮。神庙先饮了半杯，瞅人不见，递与鲁直。鲁直即便端起来，一仰脖喝了。介甫只管和人说话，将酒全折在漱盂内了。  
子瞻便抓起骰子来，一掷个九点，数去该持正。持正便掣了一根出来，大家看时，上面是一枝翠竹，题着“亭亭如盖”四字，那边写着一句旧诗，道是：  
数声渔笛在沧浪。  
注云：“在席各饮三杯相送。”持正问：“怎么讲？”神庙皱皱眉儿，忙将签藏了，说：“咱们且喝酒罢。”说着，大家吃了三口，以充三杯之数。  
持正一掷个十点，该少游。少游便掣了一根古藤，题着“不知南北”，那面写着一句旧诗，道是：  
飞云当面化龙蛇。  
注云：“共送掣者三杯，大家陪饮一杯。”  
少游便又掷了个六点，该介甫。介甫默默的想道：“不知还有什么好的被我掣着方好。”一面伸手取了一根。只见上面画着一枝梅花，题着“暗香浮动”四字，那面一句旧诗，道是：  
年年长趁此时来。  
注云：“自饮一杯，柳树陪饮一杯。”众人笑说：“这个好极，除了他，别人不配做梅花。”介甫也自笑了。  
于是饮了酒，便掷了个二十点，该着禹玉。禹玉便伸手取了一枝出来，却是一枝桃花，题着“高唐梦中”四字，那一面写着旧诗，道是：  
夜来风雨落纷纷。  
注云：“杏花陪一盏，坐中同庚者陪一盏，同姓者陪一盏。”众人笑道：“这一回热闹有趣。”大家算来：君实与他同庚，介甫与他同姓。于是大家斟了酒。介甫因向子厚笑道：“命中做托孤臣的！你是杏花，快喝了，我们好喝。”子厚笑道：“这是什么话？魏王顺手给他一巴掌！”稚圭笑道：“人家不得托孤，反捱打，我也不忍得。”众人都笑了。


End file.
